Their Magic Moments
by LCHime
Summary: When a wish is granted Vince and Eric wake up to something strange and yet so wonderful at the same time. Slash Fic with a sex scene but don't worry they are not the ages of 53 or 63 I promise. Just read and please review


_LC's Note: Awww finally another Vince/Eric but this is a fic that you all will love. _

_All I am going to say is there is a sex scene in it but you will love it that way trust me don't turn away now don't._

If I had one wish it would be that my boss and his lover could be young again for a day so they can have one last youthful day of love and fun... As a thank you for all the kindness that he has showed me over these 22 years... To you Vincent Kennedy McMahon...

Eric wakes up feeling a bit strange. It was the night after Wrestlemania 25 and of course tonight was Monday Night Raw that he was going to be a guest on but why did he feel so different.

He gets up to use the shower to wake up for the big day. As the shower runs to hott Eric looks in the bath room mirror and his eyes turn wide open.

"OH MY GOD!!!" he yelled as Vince woke with a start rushing into the bathroom.

"Eric, what's wrong..." he started looking at Eric who looked 30 years younger naked.

Eric looked back at Vince and was in shock his lover looked like when the first time he saw him on TV years and years ago.

"V, look." as Eric pointed Vince to the mirror.

Vince looked and couldn't believe it he was 33 all over again and his boyfriend was at least 23. Was it all a dream it couldn't be it felt so real. Vince nodded his head held Eric from behind with his cock poking at Eric's ass.

"Its not a dream is it, Eric?" smirked Vince taunting Eric.

Eric was feeling it now he never felt something like this before.

"V..." he moaned wanting to be touched already but shook his head jumping into the shower.

Vince laughed it up and joining Eric. "It saves water and we can have a fun time in it too."

Eric was trapped but couldn't be happier he wanted to take charge and started to show Vince what he could do he got down on his knees with the water pouring all over his body and started to suck Vince off.

"Eric...." as Vince started to shake.

"Please just let me do this, V. Please?"

All Vince could do was nod and give in to Eric's pleasure.

Eric did all the things he wanted to do to Vince but never could due to his age they haven't had sex in years but always loved being with each other and now for some reason he was able to make his lover weak in the knees.

"Do it, V. Cum into my mouth I want to taste your feelings down my throat." as Eric keep going faster and faster finally hearing Vince scream out pouring all his cum down Eric's waiting throat.

Vince started to feel dizzy but felt Eric's strong arms around him. "Its okay I got you, V." with a huge smile on his face carrying Vince out of the shower. After awhile and getting dressed they sat on their bed and wondered "Why them? Why today? And who did this?"

"We should get going to the arena, Vince you did say there was a meeting today."

Vince nodded his head and with that they were off to the Arena.

~At the Arena.~

"You think it worked?" asked Shawn playing with his hair looking at Hunter and Taker his boyfriends.

"Knowing Taker's magic it worked for sure." smiled Hunter holding Shawn.

"You knew that losing to me, Shawn you would gain that wish didn't you?" asked Taker.

"Of course." beamed Shawn as he saw Eric and Vince enter their way.

"We are getting a lot of stares, V." whispered Eric seeing the others stare.

"Do they even know who we are?"

"Of course they don't." smiled Vince holding Eric's arm seeing Shawn, Hunter and Taker.

"Vince, Eric!" called out Shawn waving at them.

"He did it." sighed Eric.

"He so did it. But I am very grateful he did. Now come on, Eric lets have fun." as Vince held his hand and walked over to join the three.

"They look good. Man I must have gave them being 30 years younger." Taker said to Hunter.

"Wow, Eric Taker did an amazing job on you. It makes me want to make out with you right here and now." as Shawn looked Eric up and down. "You must be 23." as he wrapped his arms around him.

"You did this didn't you, Shawn? Make us younger?" as Eric tried to get Shawn off of him.

Shawn smirked and held Taker and Hunter. "Of course I did." kissing his lovers on the lips.

Vince and Eric blinked at each other. "Why, Shawn?"

"As a thank you." looking Vince and Eric face to face.

"I'm confused." said Eric as Shawn kissed him on the cheek

Hunter and Taker watched Shawn being Shawn as always.

"You have done so much for me over the years and Mark said that if I lost to him he would use his magic to grant my wish. The wish that you two can have one day of youth and do what you always wanted to do." as he winked his eye and kissed them both on the lips.

"Just thank you, Vincent thank you so much. For everything. You are always like a father to me. Just enjoy your day having this moment. Your magic moments."

With those words Shawn, Taker and Hunter left with smiles on their faces.

"Strange friends you got there, V." blinked Eric touching his lip.

"They are more then my friends they are my family..." as Vince smiled deeply.

~That Night On Raw~

"They are coming out?!"

"But why?!"

"I guess they don't want to hide it any longer."

Was some of the words the superstars were saying backstage their boss and his lover were finally coming out of the closet and they didn't care if the fans liked it or not.

Vince's music started to play as he came into the ring. Fans were lost why was he so young? Some of the fangirls were calling Vince sexy for that reason.

"I have an announcement to make. I have been hiding this secret for far too long this is not a storyline this is the truth the whole truth but I want to bring someone out here to say it with me as well."

Eric's music began to play and the fangirls got out of their seats and saw the young looking Eric walk into the ring. They couldn't stop fangirling over him.

The fanboys were very lost but the Slash Fangirls were already knowing what is coming.

"10 bucks says that Vince and Eric are dating." said LC

The WSFA shook their heads rolling their eyes.

"You are so on, LC." they all said.

Eric went over to Vince and held his hand. "You can do it, V I'm right here." he said in a whisper that made Vince want to cry right then and there. Their 10 year relationship was finally coming out to the pubic. How scary and exciting it is.

"This is the hardest thing to say but here it comes...For the last 10 years I have been dating this man yes that's right the Chairman of WWE is gay. There I said it and I don't care what you fans have to say about it. I love Eric and I always will." with that Vince dropped the mike and held Eric's hand leaving the ring going backstage

They stopped when they heard cheers throughout the arena fangirls where standing up clapping for them and cheering. Fanboys just sat and did nothing of course but be in shock.

The WSFA were congratulating them and giving LC their money for losing of course with a proud smile on her face.

Eric couldn't stop the tears falling down his eyes and he saw his lover crying as well.

"Amazing simply amazing. But let's get out of here there's something I have to do." smirked Vince smacking Eric's ass.

"V..." was all Eric would let out.

~2 hours and make outs later~

They reached their house and slammed the door starting to kiss in a fury passion. It felt like forever since they could do this. Their love filling the air around them as Vince carried Eric to the master bed room.

With Vince throwing Eric hard on the bed he smiled looking at his lover hard and ready to go. Vince started to play with Eric's zipper when he stopped him.

"Let me give you a show." with a smirk standing on the bed slowly taking his clothes off sending Vince on a ride of love.

Vince couldn't look away it was so hot and sexy seeing another side of Eric he was falling for.

Eric was being a tease with taking off his boxers winking at Vince.

"Wanna see the goods do you?" as he started to pull them off and back on playing around.

Vince couldn't take it anymore he grabbed Eric and put him on his lap throwing off Eric's boxers throwing them across the room.

"V, what are you doing?" asked Eric shyly.

"Punishment." was all Vince said slapping Eric's bare ass.

Eric started to twitch feeling his cock loving it. He loved Vince's punishment now that they were younger he wanted Vince to fuck him right there and then. But he pulled Vince for another kiss and took bottom and was on all fours.

"Eric?" questioned Vince

"Don't ask, V just fuck me. We need this even if it is one last time I want it hard and with you." as Eric begged.

Vince rubbed Eric's back with all of his love. "You don't understand just how sexy you are right now being on all fours cock throbbing hard and your opening waiting for me to thrust you hard." rubbing Eric's ass grabbing his cock hard feeling the wetness of it.

The way Eric was shaking he knew he wasn't going to last long. Vince smiled and prep Eric and made sure he pushed that button that would make Eric scream for Vince.

Eric felt it and yelled. "Vincent, please don't tease I can't hold it in for much longer. I need you now please..." as Vince shhed him with a kiss.

"I know, I know I won't make you wait any longer." as he slowly entered his lover for the first time in many years.

Vince felt the tightness it was amazing the way his ass was clutching Vince's dick was just about to send him over but he wouldn't let this end yet he wanted to thrust and hear Eric's begging voice.

Eric couldn't move he was on cloud nine feeling it go in and out of him was driving him crazy he wanted to let go now. With a grab of his cock he was starting to stroke himself in time with Vince's thrusts but soon he felt a hand slap his stroking away.

"Let me, Eric..." whispered Vince into Eric's ear grabbing his dick stroking it faster for him.

There was no way to hold it back now he was about to go over.

"V...I...Can't it feels to good....I can't hold it back anymore..." as Eric began to shoot shaking hard tighting his ass around Vince's dick as hard as he could so he could feel Vince's cum inside him.

Vince howled shooting inside Eric loving the feeling of being filled Eric cried Vince's name catching him in his arms.

"I love you, Vince." with a smile

"And I love you too, Eric." smiled Vince cuddling with Eric under the blankets finally falling asleep together.

_Even when this day of youth is over I will still be with him till the day we die even after that I will still be with him he is my first and only lover..._

_EricMuse: Awwww the fangirls finally love me I knew it._

_VinceMuse: I got some cheers too in there, Eric._

_Ericmuse: They love me...Yayness_

_Me: You still don't have fanart though._

_Vincemuse and Ericmuse are currently plotting to destroy me so I hope you all enjoyed next up is another Sting and Kevin fic._


End file.
